Only one day on Earth
by liany
Summary: AU fic, InuKag. Inuyasha is an angel. Kagome, a human girl can see him. If they were to fall in love how could they be together? Especially since angels can live on earth for only one day? there will be clifhangers.


**Declaration : I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. Please don't sue.**

Legend in general:

"..."- normal speach

**"..." - bold- shouts**

_"..." - italic- reading out loud/ spells/ incantations_

_**"..." - italic+ bold - demon/angel speaking**  
_

* * *

'...' - thoughts : ' normal'- simple thoughts / _' italic ' - diabolical/ worry/ desperate thoughts _( goes for humans)

* * *

Inuyasha's thoughts: (goes for other characters too) 

**_/' italic + bold'- demon blood_**

_/' italic + underline'- human blood_

/_ ' italic'- angel Inuyasha_

/ ' normal'- just Inuyasha (When on Earth) If necessary more will come.

* * *

_**Summary:**_ AU fic. Inu/Kag. Inuyasha is an angel. Kagome can see him. If they were to fall in love how could they be together? Especially since angels can live on Earth for only one day? 

**A/N: It's my latest story. It might be 3-4 ch.( parts ) long since I originaly wanted to make it a Oneshot. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. Thanks guys!  
**

* * *

**Only one day on earth**

**By _Liany_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Part One _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_In Heaven  
_**

From his high up room window, he looked down on the peaceful earth. His gaze was one of a bored man, that was fed up with his life as it was. He rested bored on the window's lip and sighed. Today he would be 200 years old. He could ask for anything, from a higher rank to molten gold wings. But he wouldn't need that whit his angelic form. At this he smirked. Yes, on one was like him, he was a made up wish of a single woman. At least that's what she thought. His father was the Great General, the Great Dog General of all winged people to be exact. And that was another story, the way he ended up here and his past life.

It was quite intriguing actually. His father was called Inu no Taisho, meaning The Great Dog Demon or General of the Dogs. Yes, that was his father in his past life. The powerful demon lord of the Western Lands. He was feared by his enemies, and they were many, but respected by all for his wisdom and power. Youkai respected him for the great power that cam from within him and despised him for the protectiveness he showed towards humans. Ningen that lived on his lands had the greatest respect for him. He would protect them and make justice without hesitation. It made no difference to him if the argument was between a ningen and a youkai, justice was justice. When he was killed, there was no discussion on where his soul would go to. He had a noble heart, that did wrong to no one. That's how he ended up in Heaven. He was given a new name, the rank he had now and the was allowed to keep his demon powers, whit out them being demonic, but that actually made them even stronger. After many centuries Inu no Tenshi, his father, fell in love with the woman he knew as his mother, and she fell in love with a dream.

She was a simple and lonely woman. She didn't remember much of her past before she ended in the hospital, but her beauty and loving heart mad it up for everything. Once she fell in love with an idea, a dream, she could never love another, but didn't feel incomplete, like something was missing. She was young when she fell in love, close to 20. Soon she found out what she wanted to do with the love she had to give. That's when she decided to dedicate her life to the kids that had problems and difficulties living with the rest of the world, that weren't accepted by society. She became like a mother to the sick and disfigured, born retarded or undeveloped properly. It was simple, she would accept and love as her own every one of the society's pests, nature's mistakes. But she couldn't do much for them since she was restricted from getting attached emotionally. Even through this, in her heart she wished she had one of her own and one night, in her early '20 she had a dream. She saw every little detail he had, loving everything he was, because he was his, her Inu no Tenshi. It was all a dream but it felt so real that she believed he was real. The foundation she worked for, fired her for the stupidest thing ever, for giving the kids hope that they could live a normal life. After that she started her own foundation, that was based on love, not on profits like the other. Many families that couldn't take care of such a child opted for its best interest and brought him here. Donations weren't much, but it was just enough to give them a decent life, no mater how long it would last. Kind hearted people would give as much the could and there were some that would come and work as a volunteer.

He was proud of his mother, but unfortunately he couldn't see her. Now after her death she was a child herself by Heaven's aging. She died an old woman, at 90 years old. Fighting even with her last breath for the foundation to continue living. Then, he was about 6 years old in Heaven. Starting to live as an angel wasn't so easy as being born human, for about 20 human years, you were asleep and after that you'd age 1 angel year every 10 human years till 250, after that it would be 1 every 25. By now she was 12, with all the memories she had during her past life and that would be very dangerous for all. During her life, he just couldn't help it, even though his father told him not to. Every one in a while, he would enter the body of one of the kids in the foundation, just to feel her love, her warm embrace and motherly kisses. He could sense the love she had for him when she dreamed. He was thankful for the connection they had. He sighed again.

'_ In a few decades I'll be able to see her, actually meet her._' he smiled at this. It would be wonderful to have his mother near him for the rest of eternity. He stared off into space of a few more minutes before entering his room and plopping down on his soft comfortable bed. He put his hands behind hid head and stared up towards his room's celling. He was listening to the quietness of the wind. ' _What should I ask for?_' he thought before turning to the side and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

_** The next day **_

_**

* * *

In Heaven **_

Morning crept it's first rays of light through his open window, his soft snoring could be heard in the silence of the room. As the room was lighting up and the shadows of the night disappeared, it rosed to life. He was awaken by a small lively sound. He opened an eye and there it came again.

' _What in the seven suns was that?_' he thought standing and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he heard it again he arched an eyebrow. ' _Giggling? Where is it coning from?_' he stood and went to the window and looked down on Earth, but he found nothing and he couldn't hear the sound anymore. ' _Must have imagined it._' he shook the thought away and went to get ready for the day. After all the guest of honor can't look neglected in front of all winged people on his 20 birthday by angel's terms.

* * *

_** On Earth **_

Through the quiet halls of '_A Hanyou's Home_' foundation, a joyful soft laughter took over in the early hours of the new day. The soft sound became accompanied by fast steps, coming from the east wing. Soon they all stooped as the owner reached its destination. Silence took over the building once again a the figure standing in front of the office's door, hesitating. Reaching for the door knock, the figure took in a deep breath, before turning it with a click. The door opened to reveal a rather small office than expected. As you looked from the door, the the wall on the left was covered with three large files registers and a small bookcase. Then on the right there was a hanger, a small glass coffee table, a couch and a tall green plant. Straight ahead was a massive oak desk, that was passed down since the foundation started functioning, two leather chairs in front of it and another behind it, behind them was the large window through which the light blazed in. at the desk stood an old woman, her wrinkled face showing how hard time has been to her.

" Good morning Miss. Mikoba." she greeted. The woman raised her eyes from the file in front of her to the other person in the room. Her eyes softened as she spoke.

" Have a seat child." she instructed the young woman before her.

" Um, thank you." she replied taking a seat in one of the two chairs. " So..." she asked fringing with the hem of her skirt. The woman chuckled.

" No need to be nervous." she smiled at this feeling a wave of relief wash over her. " Ye's application has been accepted." the woman said simply.

" Oh, really?" she asked enthusiastically. The woman nodded in confirmation. " So when can I come?" she asked standing. The woman chuckled again, standing herself to shake the young woman's hand.

" Tomorrow will be just fine Miss. Higurashi." Kaede Mikoba, the director of the foundation, gave her a warm smile. " Your friend, Sango Taijiya, will help you move in."

" Thank you again, Miss. Mikoba." she smiled.

" Just Kaede or Kaede-baachan is alright." Kagome smiled gratefully and bowed before leaving the office and Kaede then turned back to her paper work. Outside the building Kagome looked up to the wonderful colors of the morning sky. She was just a normal senior high school girl. Raven black hair with blue highlights, big chocolate-brown eyes, rosy lips and light tanned skin. She was just the right high and curved in all the right places. Aside from her beautiful features, she was a wonderful girl and a personality to match it. She was kindhearted and a lively spirited, she was also courageous and trustworthy.

" **Kagome!**" she heard from behind her. She turned to see her best friend waving and running towards her. " **Kagome...**" Sango stopped to catch her breath before continuing. " **Did you get in?**"

"** I did.**" Kagome answered with a smile. Sango squealed with joy.

" **Oh my God! That's great! When are you moving in?**"

" I was hopping you could help me pack today, so that I can move in tomorrow."

" **Of course I will, but now we have to celebrate! Milkshake on me!**"

" I'll take you to your word." Kagome jocked giggling. " **So lets get going!**" Together they started down the street to get their reward.

* * *

**_ In Heaven _**

There was a knock on the door before it opened. A tall man with long silver hair, golden eyes and demonic markings entered the room.

" Son are you ready, yet?" Inu no Tenshi asked. His answer came from the bathroom's door as a young man emerged.

" Just a sec dad."

" What's taking so long, Inuyasha?" the boy came into his view. His waist long silver hair hung freely over his shoulders, a bathroom towel around his neck. He had molten gold eyes and sharp claws like his father. The evidence that his father was demon in his past life was proved by the trace of demon blood and instincts in him, along with two triangular dog years on top of his head. He was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and slightly baggy jeans.

" I got water in my ears, what do you think, huh? Why do I have to dress formal anyway?"

" Oh, come on son. You're 20 only once in a lifetime. It cant be that hard."

" That's what you think. That uniform's tight." Inuyasha said winching at the thought. " I can barely move in it." Inu no Tenshi sighed.

" Fine." he agreed rubbing his temples. " But get there in ten. I don't want to make excuses for you not being on time."

" Yes, father." after the door was closed, Inuyasha stepped into the closet to get changed for the reception party. When he came out he was dressed in a red button up silk shirt and black baggy jeans. It was good that Heaven wasn't like everybody on Earth thought it was. It wasn't all white and puffy, actually it was quite colorful since most of the ones here, had good taste in their past life that was conserved. As he was about to exit the room the same noise that woke him was picked up by his sensitive hearing. " There it is again." he said to no one specifically. He went to the window and opened it. He looked down, making up his mind to find out who was the owner in case the opportunity won't come again. When he couldn't see where it came from, he decided to fly down on Earth. As he was about to stretch his wings, someone knocked on the door. He turned and opened it. " Yes?" in front of him stood a 15 year old boy with blond hair.

" Um, Inu no Tenshi-sama asked me to come and tell you that you have only two more minutes to get in the grand hall." Inuyasha sighed.

' _Looks like I'll have to play detective some other time, if I'll ever get the chance._' he looked down at the kid and nodded. " Wait here, I'll be right out." the boy nodded in agreement and he went to get his sneakers. After he exited the room, they both left to the grand hall. They went in the big room through massive oak doors. The room was filled with cheering and good wishes towards Inuyasha. He tried to look pleased but he couldn't stop thinking of the pleasant sound he heard. When it was time to eat, Inu no Tenshi decided that now it would be a perfect opportunity to see what was bothering his son.

" Inuyasha, can I have a word whit you?" he asked putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

" Suer, dad." he agreed standing. " Lets go on the balcony. I need some fresh air anyway." Inu no Tenshi nodded and followed Inuyasha out on the balcony. Inuyasha leaned on the edge and sighed. His heavy sighing didn't went unnoticed by his father.

" What's bothering you, son?" he asked a bit concerned. " You seam... distracted." he sighed again before answering.

" I guess there's something on my mind, but I can't exactly put my finger on it." he admitted looking down on Earth.

" Well, I'm sure you'll figure out what's bothering you. So, have you thought of your birthday wish?" he asked curious.

" I have, but now I'm not so sure. Do I have to use my wish today or can I keep it, till I find something better?" he looked towards his father. ' _I hope I don't have to, I'm not sure of what I'll wish for._'

" If it's bothering you so much, I guess you can hold it till you're ready." he smiled and got a smile back.

" Thanks, dad. That's a relief."

" I'm sure it is." he patted his son on the shoulder once more before going back in side. " Don't stay too long, remember you have guests waiting for the cake."

" Don't worry. I just need some more time before I get back inside." Inu no Tenshi nodded in understanding. Inuyasha remained there for a while more, thinking, no wishing that he will hear that sound again and find out who was the owner. Sighing one last time he returned inside.

* * *

_** That night **_

_**

* * *

**_

_** In Heaven **_

The sun has set for a couple of hours now and the sky was filled with bright stars. As in the night before Inuyasha went to the open window of his room and leaned on its lip, looking towards the sky.

* * *

** On Earth **

The two girls entered Kagome's bedroom, or what used to be her room since she was moving out. The room was filled with boxes and a couple of suitcases. Sango rolled out her sleeping bag next to Kagome's old bed and stretched out on it. She usually her dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and used only some pink eyeliner and mascara for makeup, lighting up her brown eyes. She wore comfortable clothes at home and mostly jeans outside, Kagome was mostly like her, although she wore skirts more often. Kagome on the other hand went to her window and looked towards the sky. She sighed deeply before turning to talk to her best friend.

" Say, Sango..."

" Yeah." she yawned.

" Do you think angels exist?"

" Of course I do. Why?" Sango asked sleepily.

" Oh, just wondering." she sighed again and turned to look at the sky once more. After a few moments she spoke again. " I wish I could see them gazing down on us..." she leaned forward and opened it. " Wouldn't it be wonderful? Sango?" she turned to see her best friend dozing off in a peaceful slumber. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sango drooling with a light snoring sound. She moved her attention towards the sky sighing at the beautiful view.

* * *

** In Heaven **

The quietness of his room was shattered as the giggling sound came again. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of it. With eagerness in his eyes he looked down on earth to see someone... staring up at him? His eyes widened as did the other one's. He raised an eyebrow taking in the girls appearance. Raven black hair with a hint of blue in the light, light tanned skin and supple rosy lips. He found himself lost in her deep brown eyes that seamed to look right into his soul. He looked away from her eyes when he realized he was staring, a thin shade of red covering his cheeks. He gazed down at her again. She looked away shyly with a deep blush on her cheeks. He was taken by surprised as she whispered in a shy soft voice. He saw her lips move to form a word.

" Hi." he unconsciously smiled and she smiled back.

" Hi." Inuyasha whispered back. " What 'cha doing up this late?" he asked with a smirk.

" Oh, just looking at the stars, you?"

" Watching you." he said before he could stop himself. She blushed a even darker shade of red at his words. " Um, I didn't mean to say that." he mouthed quickly, his cheeks burning like never before in embarrassment. She giggled at his expression, bringing him out of his daze.

" What's your name? Can you tell me?" he swallowed and nodded numbly. She squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. " Well?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion before he realized what she meant.

" Huh? Of yeah, it's..." he found his voice getting stuck in his throat as her eyes sparkled with joy. He swallowed again. " It's Inuyasha." he said scratching the back of his head.

" **Inuyasha?**"

" Yeah." she squealed again and gave him a big smile. " What?" he spat out.

" **You're real aren't you?**"

" Huh? What you mean?" he asked confused.

" **You're Izayoi's son.**" his eyes widened.

"** How do you know that! Tell me!**" he growled.

" **Stop that you're scaring me!**" she hissed back at him, fear making herself known in her eyes. That hit him hard, it made his heart ache. He looked away not wanting to meet her eyes.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." he sighed. She smiled sympathetically at him.

" You're not allowed to see her, are you?" he looked at her surprised. " For how much longer?" she asked curious as if she knew what she was talking about.

" Another 7 decades or so."

" Wow, I'm sorry."

" For what?"

" That's so long. How are you doing?"

" Fine I guess. Hey, why am I telling you this anyway?"

" Maybe you just needed someone to talk to?" she tiled her head to the side catching his attention. He watched as a lock of hair went into her face, before she tucked it securely behind her ear.

' _She's beautiful... what? Where did that come from?_' he shook his head of the thought. " Maybe, but why you, a human?" she shrugged.

" Why not me? I'm a good listener."

" **Yeah but I don't even know your name!**" her eyes widened, blushing furiously.

" Oh, um... sorry, I'm Kagome."

" Well..." he smirked. " Nice to meet you." he's smirk widened when she blushed.

" Um, yes. Well... I should get some sleep now." she said quickly. " Good night." and closed the window. He chuckled.

" Good night, Kagome." He whispered before entering his room. He was about to close the window when she called.

" Hey, Inuyasha."

" Yeah?" he looked at her and she was blushing like never before. " Are you feeling O.K.?" he asked a bit concerned by the redness of her face.

" Um, yeah. I was going to ask you something."

" What can I do for you?"

" This is embarrassing. O.K." she took a deep breath to calm her nerves although it didn't help much. " Um, Inuyasha, please promise me something."

" I think I can do that. What is it?"

" No being a peeping Tom, O.K.? Promise?" His face burned like fire at the thought. He was so tensed his muscles begun to hurt. He swallowed hard and nodded furiously.

" **Don't worry. I will, I mean I won't... I-I... I promise.**" she smiled gratefully at him.

" Thank you. Sweet dreams Inuyasha." She waved to him and went back inside. He went in and closed the window, his face still dangerously red from the last thought.

" With you on my mind any dream will be torture." he slapped his mouth. " **Ah, where did that come from! It's not like I want to kiss her!**" just then the image of him touching her lips with his own appeared in his mind. " **Ah!**" he grabbed his head. "** What's happening to me!**" he screamed in frustration. " **A shower. Yeah, that's what I need. A shower, a nice cold and long shower.**" he said before storming into the bathroom.

* * *

**_ Next morning _**

**_

* * *

On Earth _**

The new day came quickly and the two girls, after a quick breakfast loaded the boxes and luggages in to Kagome's car and drove to ' A Hanyou's Home ' foundation. Kagome's new room was a bit bigger than her old one and that gave her all the space she'd ever need. Sango studied her friend intensively for the last four hours in which they arranged the room. They put some music on and stretched on the large double-size bed.

" **What? What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?**" Kagome asked, finally getting enough.

" Oh, I wasn't staring."

" Yeah, right."

" O.K. Fine, I was staring."

" Why?"

" I don't know, something seams to be different. I mean when I mention anything about yesterday you go all blushing and frigging."

" I am not." she whispered, but she could feel her cheeks burning. The door opened.

" You're not what?" asked a young boy, about their age, entering the room. He was also a resident of '_A Hanyou's Home_' foundation like Sango and Kagome now. He had jet black hair, pulled back in a small ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes were dark blue with a hint of purple and he usually dressed in black jeans and purple shirts.

" **None of your business, Miroku!**" Kagome shot at him, felling as more heat raised to her cheeks and instinctively covered them with her hands.

" She doesn't want to tell me what happened last night, that makes her blush so badly." Sango informed the boy. Miroku raised an eyebrow and tapped his chin in thought, before a dangerous grin spread on his lips.

" You met a boy didn't you?" Kagome and Sango gasped. Kagome got so red that she could make a tomato jealous of her beautiful blood red blush.

"** I didn't!**" She protested.

" Somehow I don't believe you." said Miroku, still grinning as he too plopped on the bed sitting Indian stile. " So, tell me was he cute? 'Cause your head is about to explode."

" **Oh, fine!**" she said giving up. " **He looked like an angel. Are you satisfied?**" she sighed. ' Well, it's not like I'm laying or anything, but they'll think I'm crazy if I tell them, that he is a real angel.' Sango raised an eyebrow.

" Is that why you asked me if I believed in angels?"

" No. That was before I met him."

"** What? You sneaked out of the house at that hour?**"

" **No! I didn't! Honestly. I staid at the window.**"

" Oh... so what's his name?"

" Um, Inuyasha?" she hesitated.

" Inuyasha... hm... don't tell me he is Izzayoi's son, or is he?" Miroku asked leaning forward.

' _I'm dead. And it's all your fault Inuyasha!_' she frowned. " Actually he is."

" **Really? You actually talked to him?**" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time. Kagome was speechless. Were they mocking her? Did they meet him too? No. That was impossible! But then again, maybe not. She nodded slowly.

" **That's so cool!**" Sango squealed.

"** I can't believe that someone actually talked to him!**"

" Um, guys, are you feeling O.K.?" Kagome asked worried. Her two friends took a deep breath and nodded. " Great, 'cause I really thought you were serious about it."

" **Oh, but we are.**" Sango nodded, agreeing with Miroku and he continued. " You see, every new kid that comes to live here, the night before, he sees Inuyasha. I did before I moved in and so did Sango."

" **Really?**" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. " So how come you didn't tell me anything?"

" We can't, it's like a test. We don't know how to explain it but..."

" Don't worry I'm not gonna ask you any questions, if you don't ask me. Deal?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other before nodding.

" Deal." they shook hands and went to grab a snack.

* * *

_** In Heaven **_

Inu no Tenshi became a bit concerned about his son when he came down to have breakfast two hours late. He couldn't miss the big dark circles under Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha lazily took a piece of bread and started eating it.

" Are you feeling O.K. son?" came Inu no Tenshi's worried voice. It made Inuyasha chock on what he was eating. He took a big lump of juice to make the piece go down his throat. Coughing a bit he answered.

" Yes, dad. Why did you ask?"

" Those dark circles under your eyes worry me."

" Oh." he said scratching the back of his head, feeling a bit of heat raising to his cheeks. '_ I can't believe I'm blushing! This is all your fault, Kagome!_' just then a picture of her shy smile, with flushed cheeks appeared in his mind, her lips moving to form his name. ' _Oh, God no! Not now!_' he suddenly raised from the table, startling his father.

" Inuyasha? Why is your face..." he started with a questioning gaze towards Inuyasha's more than obvious blush. He didn't finish the question when Inuyasha cut in.

"** Sorry dad, I gotta go. Bye!**" he stormed out of the dining room directly to his room, ending in the cold shower for the second time that day.

* * *

_** A few weeks later The night before school starts.**_

* * *

_** On Earth **_

Kagome prepared the clothes for the next day when she heard a knock on her door.

" Coming." she turned towards the door and opened it. She looked down at the young kitune. The kid had tears lowing freely form his red puffy eyes. She knelled and swept him in her arms. " It's O.K. Shippo, I'm here." she spoke softly to him while stroking his bright red hair. The eight year old sniffed some more before looking up to her with his big green eyes.

" I saw them again." he whispered.

" **Oh, Shippo!**" she hugged him again. She then stood with him in her arms and entered the room. " You can sleep with me to night. O.K.?" he nodded silently and she put him in her bed. Kagome then tucked him in and went back to preparing her clothes for the next day shaking her head. ' _Pour kid, losing his parents is one thing but seeing them be killed is horrible._' after she was satisfied with the pieces of clothing she chose for the next day she went to sleep.

* * *

** A few days later **

**

* * *

**

** In Heaven **

Inuyasha had been going from bad to worse with sleeping problems and it didn't go by unnoticed by his father. Early that day in training, Inuyasha missed five out of twenty targets. That wasn't like him and Inu no Tenshi was gonna get to the bottom of it. He knocked on Inuyasha's door, when he got no answer, he entered the room. Inuyasha was stretched out on the, on his back with his hands supporting his head. The even darker circles under his eyes made his skin glow in the full moon's rays, in the dark room. What bothered him more was the melody now playing. 'Send me an Angel' by The Scorpions, an old band from Earth. After the melody ended and a new one started. 'Show me the meaning of being lonely' Backstreet Boys another band from Earth. He had to admit that some of the mortals were good at singing but for his son to be listening mostly to bands form Earth and melancholic songs on top of all, really bothered him. He came near the bed and said.

" Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" opening a tired eye Inuyasha looked at him and gave his father a reassuring smile.

" I'm O.K. dad, stop worrying." Inuyasha stood in a siting position and Inu no Tenshi took a seat on the bed, looking his son in the eyes and frowning.

" **Alright, cut the crap. What's wrong?**" he asked in a stern voice.

" Nothing." he responded avoiding his father's gaze.

" **Don't tell me nothing! For the past three human moths you haven't been training, sleeping or eating right. All you did was sighing and sitting in your room listening to this kind of music!**" he said exaspareted.

" I'm sorry dad. I'll get some sleep and start doing all the other stuff you said I wasn't doing right, tomorrow." Inuyasha sighed.

" That's great Inuyasha, but I want to know what's wrong with you now?" Inuyasha rose from the bed and went to turn off the music. As he passed the window of his room he sighed. Arching an eyebrow at Inuyasha's heavy sighing; he stood and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice it though. Inu no Tenshi's eyes softened. " Are you in love Inuyasha?" the boy stiffened and swallowed hard, before turning with wide eyes to his father. He shook his head and looked anywhere besides his dad's knowing look.

" **Huh? Me i-in love? No. Of course not! What gave you that idea? I've only known her since my birth-day...**" he stopped when he saw the knowing smile of his father turn in a mischievous grin. His eyes widened at the realization of his big mistake. Inu no Tenshi chuckled.

" **So you've known her since your birthday, huh?**" Inuyasha swallowed again and backed up till he was stopped by the wall. Mentally cursing it for standing in his way of escape. Inu no Tenshi gave a small laugh at the horrified expression on his son's face. " **It's O.K. Inuyasha. I know what you're going through, trust me.**"

" **I trust your experience dad, but it's your blood and mind that I don't trust.**" said Inuyasha, trying to find an escape route. He chuckled again, his big grin still on his lips. Inuyasha mentally cursed his big mouth for letting that precious information out, and to his dad of all angels.

" Oh, come on Inuyasha. You can confide in me. I've been waiting a long time for you to finally fall in love so that I can plan your future."

" **Oh, no!**" Inuyasha interrupted dismissing the idea with his frantically signs. "** You're NOT planning anything in my love life!**" he continued narrowing his eyes. " **And that's final.**" he crossed his arms over his chest still shotting daggers at his father.

" Oh, fine. I won't plan anything." Inu no Tenshi agreed rubbing his tenples. " But you have to talk to me about her, and that's gonna happen now." Inuyasha eyed him suspicious.

" **And you won't plan anything? You swear?**" Inu no Tenshi nodded.

" Yes, son, I promise." his son too nodded and they shook hands, before going to the small table near the window and sitting in the two chairs that accompanied it. After they each took a seat Inuyasha shook quiet, thinking of a good way to tell his dad about Kagome. " So... how old is she?" he asked to make Inuyasha talk. Inuyasha sighed. This was gonna be a long interrogatory if he didn't start talking soon. He sighed again and looking at his clawed fingers he spoke.

" She's 18 now but will turn 19 soon." Inu no Tenshi nodded.

" That's a convenient age." his mind going to possible grand children when Inuyasha glared at him.

" **Dad?**"

" Oh, yeah. Sorry. So what does she look like?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and shot the man another glare.

" **Only if you stop thinking of grand children!**" he spat.

" Fine. Fine. I will. Please continue." he lifted his hands in surrender.

" She's tall, but not to tall. She has a warm aura around her." he sighed. " Dad, she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, her raven black hair seems like silk. Her voice is-is... no angel could compare to her." he blushed when he said the next piece of information and that made his father to chuckled some. " And her body is one of a goddess." when his son's blush darkened he raised and eyebrow.

" Have you been peeping on her?" Inuyasha looked struck by lighting.

" **What? No! I promised I wouldn't!**" he defended.

" Then?" Inu no Tenshi thought and his eyes filled with laughter while a lecherous grin formed on his lips. " You have dreams about her, don't you, Inuyasha?" his son went form blushing to ghost pale to blood red embarrassment.

"** Dad!**"

" Sorry. So anything else you want to add?" he asked, saving himself from his son's wrath.

" Um, yeah. I could get lost in her eyes forever..." he said daydreaming.

" A-ha, and the personality?" he asked ruining Inuyasha's dream.

" Huh? Oh, she's sweet, caring, forgiving, intelligent, carefree, beautiful, kindhearted, smells good, gorgeous, spirited, courageous, loyal, shy and bold, passionate, talented, cute when mad, and a lot of other stuff that I can think off but I don't have enough breath to say." Inu no Tenshi stood there mouth open, wide eyed and dumb look on his face in shock.

" Tell me Inuyasha, who is this girl?" he asked a bit woried.

" Um, she a human." he said unease. Inu no Tenshi's expression saddened.

" Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

" Sorry for what?" he watched how his dad shook his head.

" I didn't know you had it that bad." he looked his son in the eyes. " Inuaysha, you have to make her return you love." he said with a serious face and tone.

" Why?" he asked confused. " What's gonna happen if I don't get her love?" Inu no Tenshi sighed.

" She'll die." he stated simply. Inuyasha was in shock.

" **What?**" he screamed standing. " **I can't be!**" he screamed as he begun to panic and trash his room, cursing in a way his father had never seen before, in this life and the past one. The older angel stood and trapped his son with his strong embrace, preventing him from destroying anything else. After a few more minutes of swearing and screaming, the young angel collapsed into a sobbing fit, crying his eyes out. " **I didn't know! I'm sorry... so sorry... Please forgive me. I d-didn't k-know... I didn't k-know-w...**" he sobbed holding his head in his hands, while his dad patted him on the back.

" Shh, son. Don't panic. There's still hope." Inuyasha sniffed and then dried some of his tears with the back of his hand.

" How?" he whispered.

" You can go to her."

" Go to her?" Inu no Tenshi nodded.

" Yeah, if she wishes it."

" You mean like when she wished to see us?" Inu no Tenshi blinked.

" She wished to see us?"

" Yeah, after my birthday party. I saw her staring directly at me. She started the conversation and after that we've been talking every night." Inuyahsa said looking at his father, who had a surprised look on his face. " **What?**"

" It's amassing. No one has ever been able to see and talk to us like we're ningen or youkai."

" She's special." Inu no Tenshi nodded in agreement.

" Inuyasha." he said to catch his attention. " If she wishes for you to go to her, you will be allowed to do so, but you can only stay for one day. And that will be on her birthday."

" **O.K. That's great, dad! Thanks!**" he jumped up with joy.

" There's more than just that, son."

" Huh?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at that.

" Let's go in the living room and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Inuyasha nodded and they went in the living room. After they got there Inu no Tenshi asked a few maids to clean the mess in Inuyasha's room and replace all the stuff.

* * *

**_ The next day _**

The school day went by uneventful but Kagome felt unusual tired. When she got to her room, she left her schoolbag at the foot of the bed and plopped on the soft sheets. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" Oh, what a day." she whispered. After a few minutes she felt a small breeze swipe over her legs. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from her pillow. She saw Inuyasha standing there, in the sun's rays. He was different now, one could see his wings behind him. They seamed to be made of silver just like his hair. " Inuyasha?" he smiled. " What are you doing here?" she asked raising herself on her elbows and looking at him over her shoulder.

" I came to see you." he smiled again.

" Oh." she thought for a minute before adding. " Well, now you saw me, so you can leave."

" You want me to leave?" he asked a bit hurt.

" Yes." his heart was beginning to bleed from her words. But he had to know why. He deserved at least that, right?

" Why?" she sighed.

" Because I'm tired and I can't sleep with you on my mind." she said before plopping on her pillow with an exasperated sigh. " **So just leave my mind so I can get some rest. O.K.?**" he didn't budge. " **Hey Inu, you didn't go deaf or something, did you?**" she asked standing. She looked at him. Inuyasha was staring off in to space. " Is everything alright?" she asked concern filling her whole being. She unconsciously went and put a hand on his cheek. He moved his gaze to look her in the eyes. She felt herself get lost in those molten gold eyes, but when he blinked the spell was broken. She retracted her hand as if it was burned. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. " **H-how?**" she took a step back.

" Kagome." he whispered. He was shaking her head like mad, backing away from him. Then she tripped. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the painful fall. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to be met by gold ones. " Kagome." his lips moved to form her name. Then she blinked a few more times to be sure that she wasn't dreaming.

" Inu-ya-sha?" she whispered uncertain.

" That's my name. Well, the last time I checked." he chuckled.

" Am I still dreaming?" she asked wishing it was all real.

" You never were." he said putting her next to him, from his lap on the bed.

" Is this the first time you came?" she asked suspicious. He nodded.

" Yeah, I didn't know I could until today."

" So if I touch you, my hand won't go through you?" he shook his head again and gave a small laugh.

" I'm pretty sure that won't happen but you're the only one who can see me at all time." he smiled. Her face lit up.

" **Oh, that reminds me! **How come every kid that comes here see you the night before?" he thought for a bit and then struggled.

" I guess they're just afraid of moving here, and they need reassurance that someone is watching over them?"

" Maybe. But I wasn't afraid of coming here and still I saw you the night before." he blushed at this and he looked away. " Inuyasha..." she gasped. " **You-you-you're blushing?**" she giggled.

" **Am not.**" he smiled and his blush darkened.

" **Well?**" he cleared his throat and said.

" Um, I kinda heard you giggling and wandered who it was?" he asked more than answered. She raised and eyebrow.

" You weren't watching over me when we met?" she eyed him dangerously. He swallowed.

" Not exactly." she glared at him. " **O.K. fine I wasn't.**" he crossed his arms over his chest. She was silent, too silent that's when he turned to look at her. **Bang! **She hit him with a pillow straigt in the face. They both stood, one to have a better swing, the other to have a chance of escape.

" Then why did you even bother answering me that night?" she asked getting angry.

' Damn she's cute when she's angry! Wait, did I just swear? Ah, fuck it! Huh? What's wrong with me!' he thought as she continued to hit him with the pillow. " **Alright stop! I'll tell you.**"

" **Promise?**" she asked getting ready to hit him again.

" **Yes, I do. Now put the pillow down.**" when she did he sat on the bed again.

" So?"

" I like your smile." she was kinda shocked.

" **You-you do?**" Kagome asked before a small blush made it's way to her cheeks.

" And your cute blush." he continued with a grin. Immediately her hands came to her hot cheeks. Then she frowned and grabbed the pillow again.

" **Ah! This is all your fault!**" she said frustrated throwing the pillow at him. " **If it weren't for your good looks, I wouldn't be blushing now!**" at this they both blushed. The room went silent for a moment, but it was shattered when a knock on the door was heard.

" Kagome? It's me, Sango. Can we talk for a moment?" Kaome looked at the door then to Inuyasha to turn bat to the door.

" Um, sure. Wait a sec." then she turnet to Inuyasha and whispered. " I think you better go. Sango and I, we're gonna have a girl talk, so if you don't consider yourself a girl then..." he nodded in agreement.

" I'll come back later tonight, if you're still up."

" Sure. Bye."

" Bye, Kagome." he said before leaning and giving her cheek a light peck and then disappearing out the window. Kagome then went and opened the door to let her best friend in. The blush she had scared the living daylights out of Sango.

" **K-Kagome? What happened?**" Sango asked worried.

" You'll never believe me if I told you." Kagome said as she closed the door after Sango.

* * *

_** Later that night **_

Inuyasha was true to his word and when the clock in Kagome's room struck midnight he opened the window and entered the room. The darkness was shattered as a lamp on the nightstand near the bed was still on. Its soft light shining down on the sleeping girl's face. The light breeze that came from the open window played with the girl's hair, making small frowns appear on her beautiful features now and then. He smiled at her truly angelic resemblance. He had to wonder if she truly was an angel in disguise. When she sighed blissfully in her sleep he chuckled.

" Couldn't stay up this late, huh?" he smiled. Inuyasha walked to her sleeping form and knelled next to the bed. " You're beautiful, you know that?" the sleeping girl sighed again. He gazed on her face in the soft light a bit more, as if remembering every detail. A soft smile clothed his lips. Carefully, not to wake her and mindful of his claws he tucked a shard of hair behind her ear. Then he rose and sat on the bed. ' Should I?' he thought. Deciding that this could be a life time opportunity he leaned forward to give her a light kiss, this time, on the cheek.

" Inuyasha." As he was about to touch her skin, the girl moaned and turned her head, making his lips place themselves on her soft pink ones. Before he could make his body pull away from her, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Shocked for a second, but then moaning against his lips and trapping him with her hands around his neck. He was lost and becoming lightheaded. He was like nothing he knew till now. He wanted her, needed her, but did she feel the same about him? Soon they had to part or air, but her hands wouldn't leave his neck and he couldn't make himself to let go of her small form. They were both flushed and out of breath.

" Kagome... I'm sorry." he said, turning his gaze from her. His heart ached and he didn't know why. Something seamed wrong. One of her small hands moved to this cheek.

" For the kiss?" she asked in a small whisper. Kagome felt him nod against her hand. She made him look her in the eyes and said.

" Don't be. I'm not." he raised his full of doubt eyes to her.

" Really? You're not mad."

" I might be mad, but I'm not sorry that it happened..." he still wasn't at ease so she continued. " But if you really want, I know what would make it better." she smiled and his eyes sparkled up with hope.

" What do I have to do?" a dark blush came over her cheeks as she spoke.

" You can give me my second kiss." then it struck him that's what was wrong.

' I stole her first kiss? The kiss every girl keeps for a special guy? How could I have done this!' he begun to torture himself for the deed. Kagome's worried voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" Inuyasha... you... you don't have to kiss me, if you don't want to." she said, her voice small and full of hurt. He looked at her, his eyes softening at the sight of her.

' Oh, Kagome. If you only knew how much I want to kiss you now, but I stoled your first kiss, how could I now?' he thought bitterly. " It's not that Kagome."

" Then what is it?" he looked away from her hurt eyes. " You think you stoled it, don't you?" she asked as if she read his exact thoughts. He looked at her with worried and confused eyes. " Inuyasha, I gave it to you. Otherwise I would have pushed you away, not kissing you back." she said in a calm voice.

" Are you sure?" doubt still dripping from his voice. She nodded and leaned forward till her lips were just a mare inch apart from his.

" So... are you gonna kiss me or not?" he felt her hot breath on his lips and shuddered. He was shocked when she closed the small distance between them but it was soon forgotten as the feel and smell of her reached his senses. Something within him, that he never felt before, begun to boil. He embraced her and brought her body close to his. Everything melted away in a blissful darkness as they continued kissing through the night.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you have it! Part 1!**

**I truly hope you liked it. So please review and I'll try and have part two up for ya a.s.a.p. !**

**Thanks for reading, Liany **


End file.
